


Whenever I'm With You, I'm Happy

by Kaligraphy



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coffee, Coffee Shops, College, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaligraphy/pseuds/Kaligraphy
Summary: A weekend visit to Iwatobi! As long as Makoto is there with him, Haruka could not ask for anything more.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Nanase Haruka Birthday Exchange 2020





	Whenever I'm With You, I'm Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallywestie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy your gift, Jorin!

Bitter coffee wafted through the air. It was pleasing to Haruka’s nose. He sipped his drink slowly. It had very little sugar in it.

“I don’t know how you can enjoy coffee so simply, Haru-chan,” Makoto commented, drinking his mocha after a minute of blowing on it to cool it.

“Stop with the ‘-chan’ already,” Haruka sighed, a faint smile shaping his lips. Makoto only giggled and continued to drink.

The two had decided to take a break from their studies and visit a small coffee shop Makoto enjoyed. The atmosphere was relaxing, with the houseplants lining the windows and soaking up all the sun’s rays. Not even a cloud in the sky that day.

“Do you have any plans this weekend, Haru?” Makoto asked, taking a bite of his chocolate chip banana muffin. He moaned in delight. “Haru, try this!” Taking the muffin from larger hands, Haruka took a small nibble. It was very sweet but not so much that it felt like sugar was going to stick everywhere in his mouth, and the bits of chocolate melted easily on his tongue.

“It’s good,” he said and handed the muffin back. Makoto smiled.

“I’m happy you like it! Oh, sorry! So, plans?” Haruka shrugged.

“Nothing to do. You?” Haruka asked in return. Makoto lightly clapped his hands together.

“I was thinking that we could go to visit Iwatobi! That would be fun, right?” Makoto asked, searching for signs of approval on Haruka’s face. Unable to keep his loved one uncertain, Haruka gave him a gentle smile and pat his hand.

“I think that would be great, Makoto.”

Stepping off the train, Makoto spread his arms out like wings and inhaled deeply. He laughed at the clear sky, his emerald eyes shining in the light. Haruka couldn’t help but be silently amazed at the sight.

“It’s so nice out! I’m glad we got to do this today!” Makoto exclaimed. Tightening his hold on his backpack with one hand, he grabbed Haruka’s hand with his free one. “Let’s go say hi Ran and Ren first! I want to surprise them!” Knowing he wouldn’t be able to say no, Haruka let himself be pulled by Makoto.

It wasn’t long before they were running up the stone steps to his home. Makoto knocked quickly on the door. Two sets of stomping feet could be heard running to the door as if racing to see who would get to open it first. The door swung open, twin cries echoing.

“Onii-chan!” Ran and Ren cried out, jumping onto their brother. He laughed and hugged them tightly. “We missed you! Have you come to visit us?”

“Of course I have. How could I not visit my favorite siblings in the world?” Makoto teased, lifting the twins off the ground momentarily. They screeched with laughter. Ran and Ren finally took notice of their other visitor.

“Haru-chan! You’ve come, too!” Ran exclaimed. Haruka hummed in response. The twins wiggled their way out of their brother’s hold and ran to hug Haruka around the waist.

“You’ve both gotten so tall already,” Haruka commented. The twins grinned widely. The began to argue for the man’s attention. He handed his backpack to Makoto as the taller man moved inside to set their things down and greet his parents. Haruka had to practically carry two kid-sized weights as he made it inside the house.

“Hello, Haru. How are you today?” Mrs. Tachibana greeted. She was finishing up on washing the dishes from their breakfast.

“Good,” he answered, accepting a cup of tea Makoto offered, made by his father.

“How’s university and city life treating you, boys? Or should I say, men?” Mr. Tachibana chuckled. “How are your classes treating you?”

“The city is still a little scary sometimes,” Makoto admitted nervously. “But we’re doing just fine! Right, Haru?”

“Mm.”

“Will you visit us again?” Ran begged with a pout.

“Ran, we’re visiting right now!” Makoto chuckled. “But, if it makes you feel better, of course. I wouldn’t dream of missing a chance to see you guys again.” The twins cheered from the living room.

“Is there anything you want to do while you’re here, boys?” Mrs. Tachibana asked, taking a seat beside her husband.

“We just wanted to be back home since we were both free this weekend,” their son explained. Haruka hummed and drank the rest of his tea. “Maybe we can have dinner with you later tonight while Haru and I go out?”

“Of course! I would be more than happy to do that for you!” Mrs. Tachibana giggled lightly. Once Makoto finished his cup, his mother reached over and grabbed both of them. “Please, I’ll take them. Go on out and enjoy yourselves, okay? We’ll see you later!”

“Haru-chan, wait!” Makoto caught up with his boyfriend, who had run ahead to reach the shore. Blue eyes stared out into the ocean. “I know you’re happy but don’t run off like that.”

“Mm. Don’t call me ‘-chan’,” Haruka responded. He took off his shoes and socks before stepping into the water. He waded through the water slowly.

“Heh, sorry,” Makoto chuckled. “Are you not going to swim?”

“I’m not wearing my jammers right now. They’re in my bag,” Haruka stated. “Do you want to swim?”

“Mm, whatever you want, Haru. I just wanted to spend the weekend with you, I’m happy with whatever you want,” Makoto said with a smile. Haruka’s face felt a lot warmer and he knew it wasn’t the sun’s doing. Turning his face away, Haruka drew mindless patterns into the wet sand.

“After dinner, we can stay at my old house for the night,” Haruka suggested. “Maybe… we can go get something to eat at the convenience store.”

“I can buy the ice pops!” Makoto said, clapping his hands. Before he ran off, he turned on his heel and called out to his boyfriend. “Let’s go swimming, okay? It’s supposed to get much hotter at around two! I can stop by and get our things!”

Haruka smiled, his chest blooming with warmth. How he got so lucky to be with someone like Makoto, he’ll never know but will always be grateful to be by his side.

“I’d like that.”

Ran and Ren whined through their goodnight wishes, the Tachibana family waving the two young men off for the night.

“Dinner was so delicious, Haru!” Makoto sighed contently. He rubbed his stomach in circles. “I’m so full, I really didn’t think I could eat anymore.” They made their way up to Haruka’s house and went inside. As they took off their shoes, Makoto reached out to stroke Haruka’s cheek and smiled. “Did you enjoy today?”

Despite himself, Haruka couldn’t help but smile as well. “I got to spend it with you so yes, I did enjoy today.”

Makoto’s face reddened before he tried to cover it shyly. “Heh, let’s just, uh, go to sleep, Haru-chan.”

“Stop the ‘-chan’.”

Regardless, it was comforting for Haruka to simply be with the one he loved the most for his whole life. And nothing could be better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
